


Convinced

by kingsmanlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little sad, not particularly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanlock/pseuds/kingsmanlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Sherlock leave the wedding early? Maybe it was someone in his Mind Palace that convinced him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> normal writing is Sherlock  
> italic is either Irene or Moriarty (only one line is Irene)

This is it, the end of an era; John Hamish Watson is leaving. He has gotten married; nonsicle, useless, _ordinary_. Why? Why in the world would he want to leave?

  
_"Because he doesn't love you"_

  
Leave me  alone Irene.

It's because I left, I know it is. If I hadn't left then John wouldn't have been lonely and would never have met Mary.

  
" _He didn't want to stay with you anyway. He was aching for a chance to leave. He doesn't think you're his best friend, he did that to make you feel included, obviously he wanted Stamford or Lestrade as his best man. They probably convinced John to pick you so you wouldn't become a "drama queen" as John himself put it."_

  
Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP MORIARTY. You're lying.

" _No, I'm not!_ "

STOP. John wants me here, he would have said otherwise! He---he hugged me!

  
_"Out of pity."_

  
STOP!

  
" _Think about it, Sherlock, how many "best friends" have you had?"_

  
I said stop it, Moriarty

  
_"See? NONE. Why would John choose you? John, who could charm his way with anyone? John, who is now married. Why would he ever want to stay with you?"_

  
How would I know?

  
_" Exactly. You may as well just leave, no one wants you here."_

  
Yes they do! Go away Moriarty.

  
" _Are you sure they want you? Look where you are, Sherlock. You are in the middle of a dance floor. A crowded dance floor, and look at who wants to dance with you. NO ONE. Molly has Tom. John has Mary. Even Janine has someone! And so now, ickle Sherls is left. All. Alone"_

  
......You're right. No one wants me here.

  
Alright, you win Moriarty. I'll leave the wedding reception early.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in class so its not the best but meh? kudos or comments would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
